


All in your eyes

by AliceJJJ23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJJJ23/pseuds/AliceJJJ23
Summary: Basically bad dirty smut- Sherlock is 13 and John is 38, I'm going to hell





	All in your eyes

Sudden strong scent hit John's nostrils and he froze. He looked up at Sherlock slowly. Boy was sitting across from him with delicious blush on his usually pale cheek. Of course John had always thought that Sherlock was strinkingly beautiful and he wished to have his baby boy all to himself but in the same time he knew how wrong it was. Now Sherlock was more beautiful than ever and his scent. John could already knew what was happening. He could see it in boy's eyes now full of desire. Boy let out a quiet moan and looked up at his father.

  
"Daddy... I think-" he started unsteadily and took a deep breath.

  
"It's alright, baby boy" John said softly and reached for Sherlock's hand. "You need to relax, okay?"

  
Sherlock watched John with wide eyes but he didn't answer. He felt dizzy and he couldn't think straight anymore. He stood up from his chair and walked over to John. Before older man could react he climbed onto his lap and hid his face in his neck.

  
"You smell so nice, daddy" Sherlock whispered rocking his hips slowly.

  
All John could do now was watching his son and trying to stop himself from moving. It felt so unreal but in the same time so good.

  
"Baby, please" John managed to say though his voice was too weak now to force Sherlock to stop. His arse already leaking felt hot against his crotch and John couldn'tstop himself from groaning. Sherlock took off his t-shirt quickly revealing pale chest and perky, red nipples.

  
"Oh, baby boy" John gasped reaching his hands to Sherlock's tiny waist. He trailed his fingers to boy's nipples what made him cry out weakly and John knew there was no way out. "What do you want, darling?" he murmured looking up at Sherlock's flushed face.

  
"Your big cock. You need to f-fuck me, daddy" Sherlock whispered surprised by his own words he couldn't control. This made John crazy. Hearing his beautiful boy saying this.

  
"You naughty boy" John replied quietly with smirk. "I've waited so long forthis, baby boy. I knew you'd be such a sweet wonderful Omega. All obdient and naughty for me. So open and wet, just waiting to be filled up with my cock. That's all you want, right baby?"

  
Sherlock nodded quickly resting his head against John's shoulder. "Yes, daddy. Make me yours" he whispered breathlessly.

  
"Very well" John sighed and pulled away slightly. "You need to get rid off these clothes, baby" he murmured and helped Sherlock to stand up. Boy got up and took offrest of his clothes before sitting back on John's lap. John just chuckled and reached to Sherlock's wet hole.

  
"Look at you. All wet and needy" he murmured pressing his finger inside slowly. "And your hungry hole. It just needs daddy's cock, right?"

  
Sherlock whined and started to move against the finger but it wasn't enough. "Daddy, please fuck me" he moaned.

  
"So impatient" John murmured with warm smile and unzipped his jeans pulling out his already hard cock. Sherlock looked down surprised and reached to it unsteadily.

  
"You like it, baby boy?" he asked quietly and Sherlock just nodded stroking the cock slowly. "Maybe you want to taste it, baby?" John murmured running his hand to boy's hair.

  
"Yes yes, daddy, please" Sherlock gasped.

  
"Get on your knees sweatheart" John hummed with small smile. Sherlock stood up quickly and kneeled between John's legs.

  
"There you go, baby. Open your mouth now. Daddy wants to fuck this sweet little mouth" John murmured gripping Sherlock's curls andguiding him on his cock. Sherlock licked a tip slowly before taking him into his mouth.

  
"Just like that sunshine. Swallow. You need to take all daddy gives you" he hummed pushing Sherlock's head down until whole cock disappear in boy's throat. He was clearly gagging but it felt so good. After while John pulled away to look at Sherlock's face. Salive got onto his chin and his lips got more red and puffy.

  
"My tiny little slut" John laughed softly and pulled Sherlock back on his cock this time moving Sherlock's head quickly. He pulled away when he felt he was close. He had to fuck this tight hole too.

  
"Lean against the table and spread your legs baby" John ordered pulling Sherlock up carefully. Sherlock stood by the table spreading his legs. John hummed happily and reached to boy's tiny hole before pressing his fingers to Sherlock's lips.

  
"Taste yourself baby. I bet you're so sweet. My little sweet whore" John murmured leaning over Sherlock pressing his fingers as far as he could down boy's throat. He gagged a little before letting out loud moan.

  
"Please, daddy. Put your big cock in me. I don't want to feel empty. Make me your little whore, please, please" he whined as John lined up his cock against wet hole.  
He pushed inside with loud groan and started to move his hips quickly. "You are my whore, baby. Look how I'm breeding you. I'll make you heavy with my cum. You won't be able to walk, darling. I'll be fucking this sweet hole all the time until you'll be full of my pups and everyone will know you're daddy's hungry slut" John whispered to Sherlock's ear thrusting into him roughly. "You want daddy's pups inside you, baby?"

  
Sherlock moaned weakly and nodded. "Yes, daddy. As many as possible. I want to be heavy with your pups. I want to be fucked all the time" he replied quietly trying to move his hips against John but Alpha was too strong. After a moment he came deep inside of Sherlock bitting down on his shoulder. "Mmm... My omega" he murmured licking his skin gently. "Now you're daddy's little omega, baby" John whispered to Sherlock's ear notbeing able to move because of the knot.

  
"Oh, yes, daddy, yes" Sherlock gasped closing his eyes and reached to his stomach. "Uh, I'm already so full. Will I have your pups now?" he asked softly.

  
"Soon, baby. Soon"


End file.
